


Corner Office

by storm_of_sharp_things



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inception AU, M/M, Workplace Relationship, non-dairy creamer, office politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Per the gossip in the breakroom: of course Eames isn’t going to sell his company to Fischer-Morrow!Secret Saito 2020Prompt: Office
Relationships: Eames/Robert Fischer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Secret Saito 2020





	Corner Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100dabbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/gifts).



“Hey, did you hear the latest? Pass me the non-dairy creamer, will you?”

“How can you put that stuff in your poor coffee?”

“I like it, so shut it. At least I don’t burn popcorn in the microwave. Thompson said he’d commit murder if he found out who was responsible.”

“I’ll remember that the next time you eat tunafish at your desk for lunch.”

“...look, did you want the juicy gossip or not?”

“If it’s about Fischer-Morrow wanting to buy out ol’ Eamesie’s company, you’re late to the party, as usual.”

“So I suppose you don’t want to hear about Fischer sending his son to negotiate?”

“What? Eames would never...!”

“Sell the company? No, you’re right. But why is Robert Fischer being given the spare office in the meantime?”

“No!”

“Yes! He’s coming in this afternoon!”

“...do we have time to make popcorn before the fireworks start?”

* * *

Robert Fischer paused at the door to the office he was shown. His lip lifted in a faint sneer. “This isn’t the corner office I expected.”

Eames snorted, his own sneer in evidence. “Did you? The more fool you, then.”

Fischer turned to face him, leaning against the doorway. “You’re not making this process any easier, Mr Eames.”

“Well, Mr Fischer, that begs the question of whether there’s any process to actually happen. I told your father to bugger off, and the only reason I’m not telling you is because we have one key shareholder who is enchanted enough by your father’s money to risk pissing into the wind like this. So I’m bloody stuck with you for the time being and you’d better be sodding grateful you’re not in the janitor’s closet down the hall.” Eames turned and strode away toward his own office door – the coveted corner office under dispute.

Fischer sniffed in disdain and turned his gaze toward the staff standing around, who hurriedly found job-related tasks to be busy with. 

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re out of creamer.”

“Blame Becky, she forgot to order it. But honestly, she was so flustered by the shouting match in the boardroom that she had to go home early.”

“We heard it down the hall!”

_ “Everyone _ heard it. Fischer’s a pushy bastard and Eamesie, well, he doesn’t take kindly to that, you know?”

“I heard he ordered soundproofing for his office.”

“He did! It’s being installed tomorrow, apparently. Until then, at least they’re being icily polite with each other.”

“Brrrrr...Fischer does have those  _ eyes _ though...”

“Hah! Do you want to be the recipient of one of those stares? He’s already gone through three temp admins. Eames swore up a storm about the expense of replacing them.”

* * *

“Fischer!” Eames’ administrative assistant jumped as he stood in the doorway of his office and bellowed. “Get your arse in here!” He focused on her and scowled apologetically. “Sorry Janine, forgot about the new soundproofing and I’ve been roaring my head off for ten bloody minutes.”

She fanned herself with a faint glare. “No problem, Mr Eames. You  _ do _ have an intercom.”

He gave her a sudden boyish grin. “So I do, love, so I do. Forgot all about it, didn’t I?” He gave her the charming wink that made her knees go a bit weak and generally let him get away with the most terrible behaviour. “You know I’d be in a right state without you to keep me in line, yeah?”

She fought unsuccessfully not to flutter her eyelashes. 

Fischer emerged from his office at a stately pace. “Contain yourself, Mr Eames, it would be a terrible shame to lose you to an untimely aneurysm, now wouldn’t it?”

Eames scowled at him, brows drawing together. “I’m sure that would make things so much easier for your father, wouldn’t it?”

“Let’s not talk of such unpleasant possibilities,” Fischer said smoothly. “Was there something you wanted to shout about?”

“Inside,” Eames ordered, gesturing brusquely at his office door. “No point in the soundproofing if we keep disturbing my hardworking staff in the hallways.”

“Or you could refrain from bellowing...”

Eames growled.  _ “Inside.” _

* * *

“Oh for fuck’s sake, if you won’t bring your own non-dairy abomination, will you just use the half-and-half and stop complaining? At least that’s a product that wasn’t created entirely in some chemical lab.”

“Oh yeah, that’d work out well for me since I’m lactose-intolerant, thank you so very much.”

“Oh, for...sorry, sorry, didn’t realise it was a ‘medical’ issue.”

“Did you just use air-quotes at me? Are you mocking my sensitive tummy?”

“Look, I was just going to say it’s been a lot quieter around here since the soundproofing.”

“Sara says they have all their arguments in the corner office now. For hours!”

“Yeah, ol’ Eamesie is pretty considerate like that. I bet they’re still pretty spectacular shouting matches.”

“Sara says they often come out all red-faced and out of breath, like they’ve really been fighting!”

“Nah, they wouldn’t resort to a fist-fight. They sure love to yell at each other, though.”

* * *

Eames pulled Rob down astride his thighs in the chair, his hands gripping Rob’s hips hard enough that he’d probably have faint bruises later. He groaned into Rob’s mouth as their kiss turned a little rough, too.

“You going to let me have you across my desk?” he growled. “You know I love the marks you get from the edge.”

Rob ran his fingers through Eames’ hair, grinning down at him as took a grip and pulled Eames’ head back. He leaned down to kiss along Eames’ shirt collar, teasing him with the possibility of visible marks. Eames growled again, in warning, and let his fingers shift to Rob’s belt buckle, working it open. 

Rob smirked, rolling his hips against Eames and drawing a gasp from him at the perfect friction. “Maybe I should just make you ruin your trousers,” he said. 

“You could, too,” Eames admitted with a grin. “God, Robbie, why are we still wearing so many bloody clothes?”

Rob leaned down again to nip at Eames’ lower lip, sucking on it lightly. “Because we love to torture each other.”

Eames laughed. “Yeah. It’s still so amazing that you’re here and we don’t have to keep meeting in secret on business trips.” 

Rob smirked. “This was a brilliant idea, and my father fell for it like you wouldn’t believe.” He paused. “How long do you think we can keep it up?”

Eames leered and reached for his trousers again. “Are you talking about a personal best?”

Rob groaned and smacked his shoulder. “Eames, I’m serious.”

Eames sighed and leaned back in the chair to look up at him. “Robbie, my darling, I intend this to last until your father is no longer an issue and you can do whatever the hell you want without the threat of being disinherited. And then, just to spite his dead arse, we’ll merge the companies and get married. Fair enough?”

Rob let a slow delighted smile spread across his face. “You do know  _ exactly _ what to say to get me going, don’t you?”

  
  
  



End file.
